The Silent Tears
by ThatYaoiFanboy
Summary: Set slightly after Season 5. Yami Bakura has been resurrected and is living with Ryou. He still continues his criminal activities and his abusive behaviour, in the end Ryou cannot take it anymore.


My name is Ryou Bakura. I'm 17, I live in my flat in Tokyo, Japan with... my previous Ancient Egyptian incarnation. It's difficult to explain, but he sealed his spirit inside something called the Millennium Ring. My father bought it in a bazaar in Egypt, he's an archaeologist. Or rather, he was until a month ago, a tomb he was excavating collapsed and he died...

He brought it home to me when I was 12. He said he felt like I was destined to have it. Since then a lot has happened. My Ancient Egyptian self, whom I call Yami, which just means Dark in my native language, Japanese. In one of the Millennium Items there was the spirit of a Pharaoh. That oen belonged to my friend. The Pharaoh was responsible for the massacre of everyone in Yami's village, called Kul Elna. Since they discovered each other, they've been fighting, taking control of mine and my friend's body in order to do so. The Pharaoh is a benevolent spirit in everyone's eyes.

Everyone except mine. He doesn't remember what he did to Yami, the trauma and pain he went through after watching his parents being pushed into a pot of molten gold. I know how he feels, I lost my little sister, Amane and my Mother when I was young. It doesn't stop him though. Stop him from abusing me, physically and verbally. Anyway, this is my story. The last I'll ever tell.

"Ryou, I'm going out." Yami spoke gruffly, before slamming the door. I sighed, he was probably going out to rob someone. I'd probably have a call from the police soon. I went up into the bathroom and started to brush my hair, ignoring the black eye that stared back at me from the mirror. My reflection just seemed to look at me, as if saying "God Ryou, you are pathetic. No wonder he abuses you, you can't stand on your own two feet without help." I just kept brushing, not thinking of anything.

I went downstairs and got a bowl of profiteroles out of the fridge, I switched on the television and began eating, the sugar making me relax and forget how depressed I was. How I wanted to be dead so I could see my parents and Amane again. How my life was going nowhere, that I was condemned to look after a thieving, ungrateful asshole for the rest of my life.

Before I knew it, he was home again, acting all suspicious, closing all the curtains. "Yami, have you been stealing again?" I said, sighing. "Mind your own fucking business." He replied in a spiteful tone. "I'm tired of bailing you out, if you get arrested again I'm not going to help you, you can go to jail where you belong." I was replied with a punch in the face. "OW! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I said, angry. I got punched and kicked repeatedly, before Yami pulled me up by the hair into the mirror, my face bleeding, tears falling. "I told you Ryou, I'm the one in control around here. Disobey me again and you'll wish you hadn't been born." I was then thrown to the ground before he left again.

It was enough. I walked up to the bathroom, turning the tap on, putting the plug in the bath. I watched as the water fell, like the tears did from my eyes so many times. I took of my clothes, looking at all the bruises over my back, the belt marks. This was for the best. There was no escape from him, except for this. I reached into the cupboard, taking out Dad's old razor. I then stepped into the bath, the warm water surrounding me.

Cut.

The pain was agonizing, but it was nothing, nothing compared to the pain I had already suffered. The water around my arm began to turn red, mixing with the tears that fell from my eyes. It would be over soon. No more pain, no more abuse, just freedom from agony. Freedom from the hell that is my life.

Cut.

The water was turning a darker shade of red now, and I was feeling slightly dizzy. I had to keep going, no turning back now. I failed everyone, failed to protect them from him. But still, none of that mattered now, anymore.

Cut.

Now things were starting to spin, I feel very light-headed. It's odd, but kind of peaceful. I can see the light above me, shining so brightly. Like an angel, guiding me to my final resting place. I could see it so clearly. I recognized her, that joyful laughter. It was her, my little sister. She had come to take me away from all this. "Amane..."

Then everything faded to black.


End file.
